One Shot Bonanza
by A.Pelosi
Summary: It's time for the one shot jamboree. Who's ready for some festivities and pure Twilight canon one-shots? I certainly am! It's time to get cracking. I can only put so much characters, so read to find out who's featured. Let the festivities begin!


**A/N: Thanks for reading. I'm going to have an one-shot bonanza on all things Twilight (and Harry Potter on another submission, for Harry Potter fans). All of these one-shots will feature life around the Cullens. There's no real time frame or anything. Pre-Twilight, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, etc, will all be fair game. But one thing's for sure, each couple will be featured. Updates are sporadic. I don't really have much of an update plan in place. I'll pretty much just update any time I've got time. Note: I'm not abandoning my other stories. I'm placing them on infinite hiatus. **

**The first story is Pre-Twilight. It is an one shot of how Rosalie found Emmett. Enjoy.**

Knock. Knock. A tall man in his early 20s pounded loudly at a small cabin door. He wore an impatient face as he waited for an answer. This man also slung a gun around his shoulder.

The door opened to reveal a younger looking man also in his early 20s with a boyish grin, and big muscles.

The first man broke into a smile as he said, "Hey Emmett, I'm going hunting, want to come?"

The second man, Emmett, broke into a wide grin. "Awesome. I heard its bear season and I'm all up for some bear wrestling. Wait right here, Henry. I'm just going to get ready."

Henry nodded as he waited for best friend since first grade to get ready. He heard bustling and rustling until Emmett finally re-emerged. He

* * *

was carrying a huge rifle in one arm and a basket in another. Henry raised an eyebrow.

"It's so we don't get hungry," Emmett explained to his skeptical friend.

Both men trudged onto the Appalachian Mountains, eager for some action. "So Emmett, reckon we might see a Grizzly?" Henry asked his friend.

Emmett grinned. "Hopefully, Grizzlies are the most fun to hunt for!" he exclaimed.

"But you need to be careful, too. Grizzlies are very fierce these days," remarked Henry.

"It's fine, man. Let's just get going," Emmett told his friend. They walked in silence the rest of the way. Emmett was thinking about his disastrous love life and wanted to enjoy a day with his best male friend. Henry, on the other hand, had a perfectly nice girlfriend who always ensured he was home on time, cooked him meals, and even cleaned for him. Emmett sometimes envied his best friend and wished he could have had the same.

As they made their way to the best spot for hunting, Henry suddenly realized he had forgotten bullets. Turning to Emmett, he remarked, "Emmett, I forgot the **bullets.** I've got to go run home and get them. Are you fine by yourself? I'll only be 20 minutes."

"Yeah, sure," Emmett replied as he settled down on the floor.

"Great, I'll be right back," Henry told his friend. Emmett nodded his head. That was the last time Henry ever saw Emmett. The next day, he would be told his friend had gone missing. And he would never be found the same again. The Emmett he knew would turn into a monster. And Henry would forever blame himself for leaving his friend alone in the mountains.

* * *

Emmett was lounging around, enjoying the beautiful day when suddenly, he heard a loud noise. He whirled around and came face to face with a black bear.

Emmett froze. His hand immediately went to his trusty rifle but at the last minute, he cursed. He had realized that his rifle was jammed; the rifle won't fire at the **bear;** there was no way out of this one. Before Emmett could decipher what was happening, or come up with an action plan as to how he planned to escape the bear, he felt **something** hard hit him. And then there was pain. A lot of pain. Emmett howled as the bear charged at him, determined to take him out.

Emmett realized his fate was already over. He wouldn't survive this. However, he sent a mental plead to God, saying, "God, wherever you are, please help me." **He** then clo sed his eyes, knowing that the end was near. That was the last thing he knew before she came.

She was the most beautiful thing Emmett had ever seen. Her blond hair was piled on top of her head. She had the most mesmorizing golden eyes. Her skin was extremely pale and she wore a stunning dress made out of cotton.

She must be an angel, Emmett thought. Sent from God to bring me to Heaven. I have finally passed away and entered God's eternal city. "Don't worry, you're safe with me," she whispered, her voice sounding like soft chimes.

"Are you an angel?" Emmett whispered to the beautiful girl. The girl did not respond to him. Instead, in one swift move, she scooped him up into her arms and took off running.

Emmett felt like he was flying. The angel must have pitied him. Emmett closed his eyes and allowed himself to sink into the beautiful girl's arms.

He came back to consciousness when he heard the girl's voice again, seemingly talking to another person. "Carlisle, please save him! I know this is selfish of me to condemn him to this life, but I don't want to lose him! Please!"

The man known as Carlisle said, "Are you sure, Rosalie? You'd **never** be able to change your mind, and he might become mad."

The girl, Emmett realized called Rosalie, sighed and whispered, "Yes. Can we try morphine? It could dull the pain." Emmett thanked inwardly she thought of his pain. It was a dull pain now, and nothing he couldn't handle.

Carlisle thoughtful stroke his chin. "Let's do it. The venom will hurt but this could dull the pain. Rosalie, why don't you do it? He doesn't have much time left, I'm afraid, so we need to inject the venom fast."

Emmett panicked. Venom? What were they planning to do with him, now that he's dying? He worked out he was dying and not dead, and that this man seemed to be a doctor, as he was in some sort of hospital like place. He also realized that Rosalie wasn't an angel sent by God but a regular human being. What could these people want with a dying man?

"No, I carried him to you because I panicked. I don't want to lose control. Please, can you do it?" Rosalie begged.

Emmett didn't hear Carlisle when he felt himself drift back into unconsciousness. The next thing he felt was fire. Uncontrollable fire. It felt someone was burning him alive. No, I don't want to feel this! I want to die! Oh please, let me die, Emmett pleaded, losing to a failing battle.

"NOOOOO!" he screamed loudly and suddenly, he heard noises and two people whirled abnormally (for a human) to his side. He recognized it as Rosalie, and a blond man he worked out to be Carlisle.

"How are you, young man?" Carlisle asked.

"It hurts! The fire! Please, please, just kill me! I don't want to live anymore, not even to bearthis pain. Please!" Emmett begged. Rosalie's face fell as she realized the morphing hadn't worked. Her facial features bore pain."WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?" He shot bolt upright on his bed.

"Please stay down. You don't want to hurt yourself. I, along with Rosalie, will explain. What was the first thing you remember?" Carlisle asked.

"You two were talking about injecting venom," Emmett managed to answer, not without another scream. "What did you do to me?! I'd rather you kill me, not torture me!" he screamed.

"This is the part where me must explain. You see, Emmett, it's been 1 day already, so the pain will end soon. We have indeed injected venom in you. We have to explain. Rosalie and I, we aren't human. We are vampires," he said as he allowed Emmett to sink the information in.

"What do you mean! Vampires don't exist!" screamed Emmmett. "You've all gone mad!"

Rosalie looked like she was in a lot of pain.

"You were mauled by a bear where Rosalie came and begged me to save you. So I did. You are in the process of becoming a vampire," explained Carlisle. "We hoped the morphine would help. Guess not."

Emmett thought they were all crazy when he once again succumbed to the pain.

Two days later, and two days of pure agony, Emmett realized the pain had ended. He got off the bed and started examining everything. Everything seemed to be randomly sharp. Images filled his mind. He realized the house was deserted, since he could hear it. He noticed an open window and jumped out of it. He landed surprisingly quiet. He still didn't believe that nonsense about vampires, but he was curious. Why were his senses suddenly so sharp?

Noticing where he was, Emmett was disorientated. He wanted very much to see Henry. After all, where was Henry? Emmett walked around until he found Henry's house. Something wonderful was in the house and it smelled absolutely heavenly and the more Emmett thought of that, the more his throat burned. For some reason, he didn't feel his stomach rumbling. This good food only smelled good.

He rushed up and knocked three times. Henry opened the door and gasped. Here, in front of him, was his friend. His friend looked different. Instead of his usual bright blue eyes, his friend had blood red eyes. He also seemed more handsome; however, his friend seemed to also possess some sort of feral nature. No doubt this was Emmett.

"Emmett?" questioned Henry. Emmett growled. He was about to jump and attack - the smell was wonderful and he needed it - when three hands constrained him.

"I'm sorry about that, young man. My son is just showing off his new skills. He's leaving, right son?" Carlisle's firm voice came to light. Henry would forever be shaken up by that confrontation. Emmett never visited after that. Henry was convicted his friend became a monster out to hunt him for abandoning him. Without proof, Henry went mad and lived his life out in an asylum. Emmett snapped out of it when he noticed Rosalie. She was even more beautiful than she could imagine. After returning to he house, he noticed the bronze haired man standing next to her.

He immediately grew jealous. How dare he touch his Rosalie? Wait, his Rosalie? Emmett was momentarily confused when the bronze haired man said, "I'm not here to date Rosalie. You may have her. I'm simply her sister. I won't touch her." He chuckled.

How did he know? Emmett wondered.

"Because I can read minds. I'm Edward, by the way. Welcome to the family." He stretched out his hand to give Emmett a warm welcome into this life.

THE END

I know the Cullens wouldn't be this careless with leaving a newborn, but I wanted some closure about Henry.


End file.
